Assay Development, Adaptation and Implementation (DAI)Core Core Functions 1. Evaluate the suitability of JHICC capability in performing assays assigned by NIH and MLPCN 2. Manage the assay transfer 3. Determine milestones, schedule and deliverables to formulate compound probe development plan (CPDP) 4. Adapt and optimize assays transferred from assay providers 5. Determine and develop secondary assays 6. Prepare and finalize assessment of HTS-readiness 7. Maintain a steady supply of HTS-feasible or HTS-ready assays in pipeline.